Joint injuries are common for both competitive and recreational athletes, or for those suffering from arthritis. For example, a sprain is a stretching or tearing of a ligament that joins one bone to another, and may be caused by a fall, twist or blow to the joint, while a strain is a twist, pull or tear of a muscle or tendon (tendons connect muscle to bone) caused by stretching or contracting the muscle or tendon more than normal. Other types of injuries, such as bursitis, tendonitis, or repetitive injuries (carpal tunnel syndrome), may be mild or severe.
While the knee is probably the most commonly injured joint, the ankle, wrist and elbow are also frequently injured. Taking steps to prevent injury is important, but once a joint injury has occurred, keeping the joint stable is the primary goal for rehabilitation. To that end, there are a number of commercial products that seek to provide support. For example, the Ace® bandage is a well-known elastic wrap that is used to wrap around an injured joint, providing some degree of uniform support throughout the injured area. However, such a bandage does not provide focused support and/or resistance to movement based on the nature of the injury or the particular joint movement.
There are also elastic braces sold by Ace and others specifically designed for the ankle, knee, elbow or wrist, for example. However, these location-specific braces are uniform in material construction, and still do not provide adequate focused support and/or resistance to joint movement based on the nature of the injury or the particular joint movement.
Thus, it would thus be desirable to have an improved brace that is focused on providing support and/or resistance to specific joint movements.